


I will allways love you

by Mexx66



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/M, Feels, Hate to Love, Marriage Proposal, Sad Ending, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexx66/pseuds/Mexx66
Summary: Stephen found love, but it was taken from him.





	I will allways love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever written ansty stuff, and I hate it. (and I love it because it’s my baby) It will make you cry, maybe.
> 
> Enjoy???

It all started with you beeing a nurse at the hospital Stephen worked. Love at first sight? Nope. Hate at first side. Why? He spilled coffee on your favourite sweather. And you hate the liquite. (If you like it, then I’m so sorry. But plot. P.S: I just like the smell.) Then the you two of you had a little competition. Who had more patients. Who was more liked. Bla bla bla. Your colleagues were pritty pissed. Eventually they locked you two in a broom closet. It wasn’t as plant.

Slowly Stephen and you got annoyed of the attempts of your colleagues to bring you two to like each other. You began to laught about some things they had done. You then began to talk to him. What he did in his free time. Where he studied. Where he lived, etc. You started a very strong friendship and later more.

Your first date was in a fancy Restaurant. You felt really out of place. But he assured you that you could fit in this world. 

Your other Dates were for example on the Roof of his apartment, Paris, and other places around the world. You felt like a princess.

On your aniversery he had a Seminar in Japan. He texted you all the time. How he was, what he had eaten, how sorry he was not beeing here with you. He also send you pictures. One day he sended you this picture: 

When you picked him up from the airport you had a sign in your hand. On this sign was written in big letters “YES”. His smile was huge.

You married in spring. It was small, but beatiful. Stphen and you talked about children, but you never came to it. You got sick. Not just a cold or fever. It was Amyotrophe Lateralsklerose, short ALS. Stephen tried to finde a cure. But thre isn’t a cure. First you coudn’t move your Hands. They shook uncontrolebly. Then your legs couldn’t move probably. You were sitting in a weelchair by now.

Your first oberation was the lung trunsfusion. You got a pipe in your throat. So you coudn’t speak any more. Stephen and you talked through bodylanguage. But you got depressed. Then suddendly it happened in your sleep. You coudn’t breath. Stephen drove you as fast as he could to the Hospital. Three hours of  surgery and the results? Flat line. You were dead. Stephen blamed him self and swor to nerver let someone die again.

And then there was his accident.


End file.
